


In the wilderness

by Anita7



Series: Their list of firsts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: A tiny snippet of one of their firsts together.





	In the wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THAT:
> 
> This is definitely NOT smut or explicit heavy. I still think it required the tag as warning.

Maggie drove her bike quite fast, barely within the allowed limits. Her wife was behind her, her front pressed tightly to Maggie's back. Alex's hands wrapped around the front of her waist, her thumbs underneath Maggie's T-shirt, softly rubbing on her abs. Alex lightly pressed a kiss to the underside of Maggie's neck, where it met her shoulder, with her right cheeck caressing the lappel of Maggie's leather jacket as she did so.

They were driving towards a hill on the outskirts of the city, to enjoy the sundown and night fall, and then head back to town to meet with Kara, James, Winn, Lena and J'onn for game night.

As things went, though, they barely made it into the clearing. With Alex dismounting and taking of her helmet with a, both sweet and lustful look in her eyes. Looking at Maggie and melting for her, and feeling that she would love to give the whole world to this wonderful woman in front of her. But she was just looking into her woman's eyes, reverent, standing still.

Maggie took her helmet off too and could do nothing else but mirror Alex's pose.

"Maggie..." Alex said, slightly breathy.

"I love you." Was Maggie's reply. And you couldn't hesitate to believe her, such was the tone of her voice.

"I love you, Maggie. I love you, I love you."

Slowly, Maggie approached Alex. So slowly and giving Alex every way out. She leaned closer, lightly, and kissed her lips. Even though the kiss was as cast as they come, Alex couldn't help but let a sigh and a light shiver scape her.

"We seem like two teenagers who can't stand a ride together" Maggie chuckled.

"I love you" Alex trully seemed unable to form any other sentence.

Alex, slowly, tentatively, giving Maggie every chance to push her away, lead her own hand to Maggie's side, really close to her breast. Then she slowly brushed her thumb, over Maggie's leather jacket, pressing slightly on the side of Maggie's breast. It was Maggie's time to sigh, and (even though she wouldn't admit it) also let out a tiny whimper. That made Ales smile.

And so, slow and tentatively, making sure no one was around, they made their way into their first love making session and orgasms together in the wilderness, surrounded by trees and nature, with the view of the city below them. While their orgasms weren't particularly intense (due to their awareness of their public setting), they left the clearing feeling loved and cherrished, with hearts full and overjoyed souls, and a tiny bit more in love with each other than they had arrived.


End file.
